A Charlie Brown Summer
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: 100 summer prompts to celebrate summer. Ages will differ.


A Charlie Brown Summer

A Peanuts Fanfiction

Written by LivingOnLaughs

* * *

Prompt #1: Car Ride

Character Age: (12-16)

Character List: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Schroeder, Snoopy, Woodstock, Rerun, Linus, Peppermint Patty and Marcie

* * *

Rerun had just one his first game of the summer. 3-0 too. Liam 'Rerun' Van Pelt was the best player on his soccer team and everyone knew it. Lucy ruffled his wild brown hair playfully. "Great job, baby bro," she smiled as he got his baby blue t-shirt with his ripped jeans and baseball cap on.

"Thanks, Lucy." Rerun smiled as Charlie Brown honked the car's horn.

"C'mon, Rerun! We're going to get ice cream!" Charlie Brown called out as Snoopy rolled down the car window. "Wanna join us?"

Smiling, Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Rerun knew she and Schroeder would join them after the latter got back from band practice. "Okay, Charles," the twelve-year-old smiled as he opened the door to Charlie Brown's dad's Ford 2x4. "Let's go!."

"Yeah!" an excited Peppermint Patty hollered. She was dressed in a tank top that exposed her stomach; short shorts; her signature sandals and a shark tooth necklace and locket dangled from her neck.

"Ready?" Linus asked from the seat next to Patty. He too wore shorts and sandals, but opted for a short sleeve shirt saying 'I'VE BEEN TO DISNEYLAND' from the vacation the Van Pelts and Browns went on the previous year. Linus was also wearing his glasses and had Mickey Mouse ears on.

Charlie Brown smiled as he stepped on the gas pedal, Rerun shrieked in amazement. He loved riding with Charlie Brown in his car. The wind in his hair, the scent of peanut butter and pine trees along with the many CDs Charlie Brown would put on made every car ride magical to the boy entering middle school in the fall.

"WAHOO!" cheered Rerun, holding onto his baseball cap happily.

Charlie smiled, he was sporting a plain yellow t-shirt, shorts with ankle socks and his worn out running shoes. His short blonde hair blew wildly in the breeze and Snoopy sat in the passenger's seat, on Linus' blanket too, howling.

"You got to get some AC in here, dude." suggested Linus.

"I know..." Charlie Brown sighed. "I'll get around to doing it."

"When? In two years from now?" teased Patty.

* * *

A few minutes later, the car stopped at the public pool. "Come on!" Charlie Brown exclaimed, honking the horn as a girl with brown hair, glasses and a red t-shirt and shorts dragged herself towards them, a duffle bag was tossed over her shoulder.

"Hey Charles," she smiled sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Tired, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty snickered.

"Yeah, Sir."

"Come on! We're going to Ace's Ice Cream Shop!" Rerun announced happily as Snoopy unbuckled, grabbed Linus' blanket and leaped into Rerun's lap, licking his face.

"Sounds great." Marcie smiled, climbing in the passenger's seat and buckling up before passing out from exhaustion, duffle bag in her lap.

"Ready, guys?" Charlie Brown asked, driving off to the ice cream shop.

"We sure are!" Linus smiled, hanging on to his blanket excitedly. "Ace's or bust!" he announced.

"YEAH!" Rerun hollered, only to get a playful slap across the face by Peppermint Patty.

"''''"""""""""''''''''""""""" chirped Woodstock, a yellow bird pretending to be a hood ornament.

"If you say so..." sighed Snoopy.

"Can we put the radio on, Charles?" asked Rerun.

"Sure..." Charlie Brown smiled, turning on the radio and attempting to turn down the volume but accidentally putting it on full blast.

"Oh good grief, Chuck..." face palmed Peppermint Patty as he blushed.

"Well, how does everyone like the music?"

"I love it!" exclaimed Rerun over the music.

* * *

Honking the horn, Charlie Brown smiled. "We're here!" he exclaimed happily before looking through the rearview mirror to see the three backseat passengers and beagle sound asleep and snoring. Patty was even drooling on Linus' shoulder, but he didn't mind. Rerun was sucking on his thumb, just like Linus when he'd cling onto his grey-blue blanket. "Guys, wake up..." Charlie Brown repeated. "We're at Ace's."

Honking his horn one more time, Linus awoke with a shriek. "What the fuck was that for, Charlie Brown?!" he shouted. Charlie Brown knew Linus was ticked off due to his sailor's mouth and just sighed.

"We're at Ace's, Linus."

"Oh..." Linus blinked sleepily before nudging Peppermint Patty off his shoulder, waking her instantly.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! THE ANSWER'S CLEOPATRA!" Peppermint Patty shouted before opening her eyes. "Oh right...I'm in a car..." she instantly blushed.

"Sir?" Marcie groaned, woken up by her friend's hollering.

"We're here." Charlie Brown chuckled. Snoopy yawned before licking Rerun on the cheek.

"Snoopy!" Rerun smiled as he looked out the window to see Lucy sucking on a popsicle as Schroeder blushed.

"Good grief." Linus giggled.

"Yeah." laughed Peppermint Patty.

"Everyone out." signaled Charlie Brown.

"ICE CREAM!" the teens exclaimed as Rerun smiled, walking towards Lucy with a smug look on his face.

"So you." began Rerun.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Lucy shouted as everyone else laughed.


End file.
